


Talk It Out

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Communication, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I'm proud of this one, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, even if it is just smut, honestly this is really good, there's lots of communication, which is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl wasn’t quite sure how she ended up on a mattress deep within the temple, half-naked, pinned under Amethyst, as the smaller gem bit and licked and sucked the pale skin of her throat, but she couldn’t quite find it within herself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk It Out

Pearl wasn’t quite sure how she ended up on a mattress deep within the temple, half-naked, pinned under Amethyst, as the smaller gem bit and licked and _sucked_ the pale skin of her throat, but she couldn’t quite find it within herself to care. _‘Go with the flow,’_ Garnet had said earlier. She hadn’t understood what the fusion was referring to then, but Pearl had a fairly good idea now.

Her slender fingers tangled into Amethyst’s wild mane as she sighed in bliss, the sound melting into a soft groan as she felt Amethyst’s teeth scrape along her collarbone. Pearl realized that she had only her yellow shorts on, while Amethyst was fully clothed—and that just wasn’t fair, in her opinion.

“Amethyst, let me…” Pearl murmured, and the purple gem sat up slightly, allowing Pearl to lever herself into a sitting position with Amethyst in her lap. Pearl kissed her softly, tenderly, as deft hands lifted the dark tank top over her head. They had to part for just a moment as the cloth passed between them, and then Pearl was kissing Amethyst again, long, thin hands gently smoothing over her breasts.

Pearl’s thumbs rubbed careful, quick circles around the hard buds of Amethyst’s nipples through her bra, and Amethyst moaned softly, arching her back to the touch. Skilled fingers curved around her ribs to undo the clasp of her bar, and she let the garment slide down her arms and settle on her lap, only to be tossed away by an impatient Pearl.

“Lay down for me, Amethyst?” Pearl crooned, and Amethyst obeyed, settling back on a couple pillows that she had filched from her ‘cozy’ pile. Pearl followed, settling in between Amethyst’s spread legs, and kissed her softly. Amethyst’s hands travelled up, over Pearl’s ribs, to trace her spine carefully. Pearl was so thin, Amethyst almost imagined that she could break her if she wasn’t careful.

Pearl bit Amethyst’s lower lip, prompting a gasp from her, then moved her lips to her neck, leaving dry, fluttering kisses along the skin. Amethyst was growing impatient with Pearl’s slow pace, and was just about to tell her to hurry up, when the wet heat of her tongue flickered across her throat, and she moaned.

Pearl smiled against her skin before moving down, tracing more dry kisses down her chest until she reached one nipple, already hard and begging to be touched. Looking up at Amethyst, Pearl licked her bud firmly, enjoying the way Amethyst’s dark eyes closed in bliss and her head tossed back. Drawing the nipple into her mouth, Pearl sucked, reveling in the way Amethyst arched her back up to her and moaned. Broad hands clutched Pearl tighter against her.

“Pearl!” Amethyst hissed when she felt clever teeth at her nipple, then the soft vibrations of the taller gem’s laugh before she moved on to the next breast. Amethyst groaned as she looked down to lock eyes with Pearl, watching her thin lips close around the bud and suck. Each touch sent fire licking along her veins to pool at her core, and she was sure she had soaked through her leggings by now.

Pearl sat up and licked her lips, running thin hands along Amethyst’s thighs. Amethyst sucked in a breath as her hips bucked of their own accord.

“Please…” Amethyst heard herself beg before she even realized what was happening.

“Hmmm…” Pearl mused, ever-so-slowly dragging her leggings down thick legs. “Please what?”

“Pearl!” Amethyst bemoaned, spreading her legs as soon as her leggings were disposed of. “Come here. Touch me, please.”

Pearl smiled slightly, feeling rather proud of herself, as she eyed the dark wet spot on Amethyst’s underwear—well, less of a spot, and more of the entire crotch of the fabric, turning it slightly translucent as it clung delicately to the thick lips beneath. Pearl felt her mouth water, and her own core dripped even more.

She followed Amethyst’s request, settling down once more to kiss her deeply, passionately, feeling Amethyst’s tongue swirl across her lower lip. Amethyst groaned as Pearl’s clothed mound brushed hers, feeling like she was about to explode.

“Pearl, please,” Amethyst nearly sobbed, rocking her hips against the slender gem, and Pearl finally took pity on her. Or maybe she was just too damn impatient to have Amethyst in her mouth. Either way, the slender gem sat back up quickly, stripping Amethyst of her panties and practically tearing the rest of her own clothes off.

Nudity achieved, Pearl settled in between Amethyst’s thick thighs, her face level with her engorged clit. Pearl looked up at her as she moved to gently nibble on the inside of her thigh.

“Are you sure, Amethyst?” Pearl checked one last time, swirling her tongue against the hicky she had just made.

“Yes, please,” Amethyst begged, tangling her fingers in Pearl’s short peach hair and gently guiding her towards her aching slit.

Pearl took her time, spreading Amethyst’s thick lips with slender thumbs and examining her. Amethyst huffed impatiently and tried to lift her hips to Pearl, only to receive a bite to the tender flesh of her thigh in warning. She settled back down, though not without a whine.

Pleased, Pearl went back to her work, carefully rolling back the hood of Amethyst’s clit. Her inner lips were a wonderful shade of pinkish-purple, slicked with need, her hole twitching and her clit practically throbbing under her thumb.

Finally, finally, Pearl leaned in and licked Amethyst from entrance to clit, moving her hands to hold her down by the hips. Good thing, too, for Amethyst hitched out a long moan and bucked her pelvis up to Pearl.

The slender gem dove into her work with a dedication that made Amethyst’s toes curl in delight. Pearl hummed as Amethyst’s taste coated her tongue, delving in and out of her before travelling up, up to circle her clit, sucking for just a moment before going back to her honeyed entrance. Amethyst cried out each time her tongue reached her clit, hips trembling under her hands.

“Oh, Pearl—!” Amethyst gasped, her fingers tightening in her hair. “Inside, please—your f-fingers—please!”

Pearl granted her wish, curling one long finger inside her drooling heat. The whine this received made her pause, and she brought her head up to look at Amethyst.

“No, don’t stop—” Amethyst moaned. “M-more, another—please—”

Placated, Pearl returned to her clit, a second finger joining the first, curling up against the swollen front wall of her cunt. Amethyst cried out, rolling her hips to Pearl’s rhythm, as she carefully sucked her engorged clit into her mouth. She could feel her walls fluttering around Pearl’s fingers, but she was so thin, her fingers so slender inside her, too slender.

“P-Pearl!” she got out, because it felt amazing but just wasn’t quite enough. “I need—more, another—please! N-not enough—three, three fingers—”

When Pearl worked her third finger inside, Amethyst swore she saw stars. She could feel Pearl look at her to make sure she was okay, but she felt too good, too far gone to tell her in words, so she nodded frantically, moaning long and loud, and hoped that Pearl got the message.

She did; her three fingers curled up, searching for Amethyst’s g-spot, and began thrusting up against it as soon as she found it. Her tongue flicked over the nub she had trapped in her mouth, and Amethyst keened, the pleasure nearly too much to bear. She wrenched her hands away from Pearl’s hair to claw at the sheets, feeling her climax building—

And then she came, crying out Pearl’s name, her walls clenching so tightly that all Pearl could do was remain seated deep within her, fluttering her fingertips just enough to prolong Amethyst’s high. She lapped at her clit, trying to help her through her orgasm without overstimulating her, and Amethyst gasped, her back arching and her hips pumping shallowly. As the pleasure started to fade, burning into pain, she whined, shakily trying to push Pearl away—and Pearl stopped, slowly working her fingers free, flinching as Amethyst hissed with discomfort.

The slender gem helped her calm down, kissing her thighs and rubbing soothing circles across her abdomen with her dry hand, and for that, Amethyst was grateful. Her shivers died down, and her eyes managed to crack open, meeting Pearl’s from between her legs.

“C’mere,” Amethyst grunted, reaching down to pull Pearl into her embrace. The taller of the two crawled up Amethyst’s body, kissing her softly. Her own core throbbed with the need for release, but she cared more about Amethyst’s comfort. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Pearl giggled, suddenly bashful.

“Then let me make it up to you,” Amethyst purred, and Pearl was suddenly on her back, looking up at the temple ceiling, as Amethyst kissed her way down her slight body.

“Oh!” she squeaked, slender hands reaching to stroke Amethyst’s hair back. The purple gem hooked her thighs apart, letting them rest on her broad shoulders, as she took her place between them.

Amethyst peered downwards, delighted to see just how wet Pearl was. It pooled at her center, lines of it having streaked down her thighs and over the slight curve of her ass. She was so bright down there—a clear, vibrant teal, lips as delicate as a flower’s petals, her clit small but so hard that Amethyst had to wonder what it felt like on her tongue.

Purple hands circled around Pearl’s thighs to grip onto her waist as Amethyst settled in, and she looked up at her lover as she ghosted a breath of air over her cunt. Pearl was so sensitive that she shuddered, crying out, and her hands tangled into Amethyst’s mane of hair.

“Oh, _please_ —” Pearl breathed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Her hips were already rocking up, trying to find friction in empty air. “Please, Amethyst, don’t tease me, I’m so wet I can barely stand it and _oh—!”_

She was cut off by a wonderfully thick tongue meeting her dripping folds, delving in between for a taste of it from the source. Amethyst marveled at her taste; salty and slightly bitter, but still so _sweet_ and _light_ and, well, _Pearl._ She chased each droplet, dragging her tongue along her supple thighs and over her outer lips, savoring each bit.

Pearl cried out as Amethyst returned to her center, sweet, hard licking meeting her clit, pulling each drop of pleasure out of her center. Thin hips rocked back against Amethyst, and Amethyst let them, meeting them. She sealed her lips around Pearl’s tiny bud and sucked, relishing the resulting scream.

Stars, Pearl was already _so close,_ her entire body burning, breath coming in gasps despite her constant reminders that gems didn’t need to breathe. She could feel the pleasure tightening in her gut, a glowing wire ready to spring, and she tried to gather herself to speak, to let Amethyst know.

Amethyst hummed against her clit, her tongue dragging firmly over the hard bud, again and again until Pearl saw stars. Her legs trembled, trying to clamp shut around Amethyst’s head as her body attempted to decide whether to push into that amazing pleasure or pull away. The smaller gem’s hands move from her waist to her legs, pushing them open and pinning her knees to the bed. Pearl was suddenly grateful for being so flexible as she continued to roll her hips even with her legs pinned—and Amethyst couldn’t find it in herself to care as she licked her partner towards orgasmic bliss.

She didn’t think Pearl needed her fingers inside, but held up one hand anyway, tapping on Pearl’s stomach to get her attention and then wiggling her fingers in a way she hoped would convey her meaning. This finally got Pearl to make a noise other than a sweet moan or demure mewl; she clasped her fingers with Amethyst’s, bringing their joined halves to the bed.

“N-no, that’s—nngh—perfect!” Pearl managed to get out, her core spasming. “I’m s-so close—! Just, a little f-faster, yes like that—oh!”

Amethyst sped up, sucking Pearl’s clit into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it rapidly, and then Pearl was cumming, her thighs trembling and her voice cracking with the pleasure. She cried out, her grip tightening in Amethyst’s.

“Amethyst!” Pearl called out in bliss, her hips rocking against her as the purple gem licked her slowly, bringing her back down carefully. She kept going until Pearl whimpered and pulled her hair, and then lifted up to kiss her lover tenderly.

“How was it?” Amethyst asked as they both caught their breath. Grabbing the blanket at the bottom of the mattress, she cuddled up to Pearl’s side and tangled her short legs with Pearl’s, resting her head on her chest.

“It was…amazing,” Pearl sighed, wrapping her arms around Amethyst. “Are you satisfied, too?”

“Hell yeah,” Amethyst muttered, already beginning to drift asleep.

“Language,” Pearl scolded, but her voice was soft, teasing, as she ran her fingers through Amethyst’s hair. Amethyst smiled as she snuggled into Pearl’s non-existent chest, breathing in her clean smell. Pearl’s eyes drifted closed, and she sighed contentedly.

Pearl didn’t usually sleep, but as she laid there, enjoying the blissful afterglow, listening to Amethyst’s gentle snores, she couldn’t help but slip into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
